The Hunger Games: Tribute
by CyclonaJade
Summary: Its the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta have their own Tributes to mentor... but something is very wrong with one of them. Takes place after first book, Mockingjay & Catching fire havent happened.
1. InDifferent

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Effies voice rings out over the PA and despite her jovial tone, everybody standing waiting for the Tributes names to be called is chilled to the bone. Not least the two observers sat in their private room on that dreaded train, waiting to take two more children to their deaths. Katniss glares at the TV screen, her entire body tense as she watches the scene play out, remembering the events of one year ago like they were only yesterday. The fear she felt, an almost blinding terror that her little sister would be the name called. Its quite a thing to have your worst fear come to life and as Effies words had rang out then as they did today, it had taken a moment to sink in. Against all the odds never in her favor, Prim's name was the one called. So set about a chain of events that seemed more like a nightmare than a memory. All leading here, a year down the road. Her sister now immune to the reaping though it didn't make it a whole lot easier to cope with.

Katniss flinches a little as a pair of hands rest upon her shoulders, gently squeezing in a kind of reassurance. She glances upwards and sees his face, a ghost of a smile passing over hers. He always knew what to do, what to say, to help ease the twisted knots that set in her stomach. "Our families are safe." Peeta murmurs, continuing to squeeze his hands ever so gently along her shoulders and the base of her neck.

"That doesn't really make me feel a whole lot better."

"It should."

"It doesn't feel selfish to you?"

"We fought for this," He reminds, "if we cant put an end to the Hunger Games themselves, then we can protect the ones we love. It's better than nothing at all."

She shivers, her eyes flicking back to that screen as Effie dances about the stage promoting the Capitol and it's many mercies. Reminding them of the events of last year and how great Snow was for allowing the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve to live. Never forget the merciful Capitol and all it does for you. But don't forget to be afraid, or they'll crush you like a bug. Like they crushed Cinna. Crushed her prep team, those blessed people that had dared cast her a smile. Snow reminded them often, they escaped with their families, but a price was paid. A price that would double should they ever be seen to continue their rebellious ways.

It kept them somewhat locked in a box.

"I don't know if I can do it Peeta, I don't know if I can lead these children to their deaths." She stands suddenly, the shoulder rub not really having any effect, her stomach as knotted as ever as she darts over to one of the tables filled with food and grasps a glass, filling it with water and taking a shaky handed sip. It crosses her mind that there's far stronger medicines than water to be had on this train, a bottle filled with deep brown liquid sitting near by. A liquid that might dull this pain. Dull memories, dull fears. Take it away. She suddenly understands dear Haymitch more than she ever thought she could. As if it wasn't enough to survive the games knowing you'd taken a life or two. Now you have to lead these poor children into that same brutal world. How do you become okay with that? How do you deal with that? She wasn't sure she could. But as usual Peetas there to steady her hand when she feels she might lose her grip. "We have to be strong for them, Katniss." He reminds her, moving the crystal bottle out of her reach wordlessly. She sucks in a deep breath, clutching her glass of water to her so tightly she worried she might shatter it. She didn't care if she got glass shards in her hand, it would go with the scars on her heart. Be strong for them.

"These kids are going to be depending on us, we cant stop this, but we can make it better for them."

"Better how? They're probably going to die, how's that better?" She spits the words, suddenly furious with him. But he remains as stoic and calm as ever.

"You think if they come in to find their mentors a pair of crying wrecks they're going to feel any better? Remember how we felt when Haymitch introduced himself to us? Like hopeless just got a whole lot bleaker?"  
>She grits her teeth, looking down, remembering. Their Mentor was supposed to be their guide, the one person that could help them stand a shadow of a chance. He'd been useless and in those opening hours they'd been convinced they were lambs to the slaughter. A dreadful feeling.<p>

"It isn't about us Katniss. It isn't about how we're feeling. It's about them and what we can do to help them stand a chance."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can because you have to, we owe it to them to be the people they saw win the Games last year. They'll be counting on us. We have to do this."

She looks back up and into his eyes, searching them for who knows what. Comfort, reassurance maybe. He simply gazes back at her in that mild mannered way of his. Its equal parts infuriating and settling. He always was.

Before she can say anything more, their attention is drawn to the screen. That video package over, Effies voice cuts through the air. "As always, Ladies first!" She says brightly, hurrying over to the big glass ball. They hold their breaths, watching intently. Would it be a name they recognized? Someone they were friendly with? She realizes only after she's drawn blood, that she's biting her lip. Effie shuffles in impossibly high heels back to the podium and unfurls the piece of paper, clearing her throat.

"Aneka Ashe."

There's a rumble within the crowd, a sort of intake of breath that sucks the oxygen out of them all, all eyes turning toward the young woman in question. Katniss furrows her brow, moving a step closer to the screen to try and get a better look at the girl they'd soon be responsible for. It seems to take a while for the cameras to find her, until eventually they fix upon straight dark hair hanging over a pale face. She's looking downward at her feet like she hasn't heard her name called.

"Do you know her?" Peeta asks quietly, suddenly by her side again. She glances at him and shakes her head.

"No, I remember the surname, I think her father died in the mines a few years ago." She murmurs, looking back to the screen. Eventually Aneka looks up, finally fixing her gaze on the camera and Effie standing with a bright smile up on the podium. "Why are they all whispering like that?"

"I don't know." Peeta replies quietly. She feels his fingertips brush over the back of her hand. Soon enough they're linking fingers. For strength. They'd be leading this child to her likely death, this was real, it was about to happen. Katniss feels her throat dry up, suddenly needing that water again but she was too fixated on the events unfolding on the screen. The girl walking emotionless up to join Effie. Answering the few questions in a numb tone. Was she just in shock, unable to believe it was her? She seemed almost indifferent.

"Nobody cares for her." Katniss murmurs.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nobody is crying."

She was right. The crowd was quiet, staring, muttering. But nobody stood up for the girl, nobody was screaming or crying or mourning in any way. Just a sea of blank faces.

Aneka Ashe. Sixteen years old. District 12's first entry in the Quarter Quell. The 75th Anniversary of the Hunger Games.

Effies on the move again, even she looks a little perturbed by the reaction or lack of from the young girl. Still she shakes it off in true Effie style and soon she's pulling the boys name from the globe. Clearing her throat, announcing. "Bryn Marwood."

Both Katniss and Peeta release breaths they were holding. They knew this kid, he was fourteen years old and the son of the towns only Taylor. Somewhere, the sound of his parents wailing rings out as Effie beckons the boy to the stage. He moves, numb, people are upset. He has tears in his eyes too. Unlike Aneka, who stands perfectly still, her eyes fixed on him already as he moves up to join Effie and answer those questions. Katniss narrows her eyes, not looking at the boy any more, instead she's already captivated by the girl. The way she was looking at Bryn, like a viper eyeing it's prey. It made her feel uneasy, something about her. Something.. wicked. "She knows." she mutters. Peeta glancing at her with a frown.

"Knows what?"

"That she has to kill him. She knows and she doesn't care."

"How do you know?"  
>"I feel it." She runs her tongue over the small hole she'd made in her lip earlier, tasting the still metallic tang of blood gathered there, beginning to form a small scab. "Don't you feel it?"<p>

They both stare at the screen. Watch the two brand new Tributes as they shake hands. Never once does Aneka take her eyes from the boy. They're soon ushered off of the stage and into the huge gray building. Time to prepare. The children would have a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones and then they'd be brought to the train along with Effie. It was a long journey to the Capitol so they'd have time to get to know their charges some. Both of them adamant they'd be nothing like Haymitch. A new resolve set in Katniss along with a kind of curiosity. She'd never seen anybody look so utterly impassive about being chosen for the games, not unless they were a Career from the first districts, but even they showed more pleasure than they did indifference. A sick kind of keenness. There was nothing, this girl was hollow and not in the hungry sense.

May the Games begin.


	2. Mentor

Since last years Hunger Games a few changes had been made when it came to the protocol and handling of Tributes. The Capitol could never let what happened between Peeta and Katniss happen ever again, the deterrent being the public execution of Cinna and their prep teams. They didn't target their families which was clever, if they'd targeted the poor people of District 12 then the uprising would likely have continued. No, the Capitol was far more clever than that, executing it's own people. But people that Katniss and Peeta just so happened to care for. Effie didn't know it, but a sword hung over her head also. In return for their co-operation, Effies life was spared, as was that of Haymitch. Snow was clever, you had to give him that no matter what else you thought of him.

Now, for the most part, the Tributes were kept separate. They would not be allowed to share quarters, they would not be allowed to train together, they would be guarded on the trains and in public to keep from interacting. This would be the case for every Tribute from every District. They most certainly didn't want another pair of Star Crossed Lovers forming, so they would keep these children apart. It made a lot of sense if you looked at it in a logical way, in Katniss' mind she couldn't help but think perhaps it would have been the better way all along. Then she wouldn't have formed that friendship with Peeta, that connection, that unbreakable bond of two against the world as they headed in to battle. Aneka and Bryn would know no such connection and as a result of that, it would be so much easier for them to kill each other. What a thought.

The Tributes were also kept from meeting their Mentors until they were on their way to the Capitol, the reason she and Peeta hadn't been present at the Reaping like Haymitch had been for them. She wasn't sure what the reasoning behind that was, but at least they weren't given the chance to fall off the stage sideways like he had. With the way her knees were shaking she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't have collapsed at the first call of a name anyway. Probably safer.

It had been two hours since the Reaping and the children had had their chance to say their goodbyes. Katniss sits curled up on a plush couch in one of the train compartments, chewing her thumb nail and staring out of the window at the place she called home. Nothing much had changed here since the games. The Peacekeeper presence was much stronger. She lived in the Victors Village now and they wanted for nothing as far as food and clothing and so forth. But everything still looked the same, drab and gray and muddy. The forest beyond always beckoning to her. The fence that surrounded the perimeter was live now 24/7, however as part of the deal struck up with Snow, she was still allowed to venture out into the woods to hunt, on the condition she didn't sell what she caught. Instead it was sent to the Capitol. It was another in a long line of bitter pills to swallow, but she took it. She couldn't live without the woods in her life. Not to mention Gale.

"They'll be coming in soon."

Peetas voice snaps her out of her reverie and she blinks, turning her head to smile up at him, giving him a short nod. "Did you hear anything about their families?"

"Effie said the girl had none." He sighs, flopping down onto the chair opposite Katniss. Her heart sinks, a frown forming on her brow as she takes this in.

"No family?"

"Nobody came to see her." Peeta confirms, making a sort of hollow form inside Katniss' gut. She couldn't imagine how that must feel, to be so utterly alone that nobody even cared if you were heading into your death. Nobody to say goodbye to, nobody to miss you, nobody to fight for. This girl had no reason to want to come back from this, nothing to give her that motivation to stay alive. She couldn't help but think at this point, poor Aneka Ashe would be the first to fall in the games. She was so tiny.  
>"What about Bryn?" She asks quietly, picking at a lose thread at the hem of her shirt. They were both dressed smartly, but not Capitol smart. They certainly weren't going to be taking any tips from Effie any time soon and they wouldn't be seeing any cameras until they arrived at their destination. So there's was no need for the time being to look too much unlike their normal selves.<p>

"His parents, two sisters.. couple of friends."

"Good." She nods wearily, glad at least one of their charges had a reason to fight. That maybe they'd be able to nurture something, bring him home, do a good thing. She was more determined now than ever and since hearing of Anekas plight, a sort of need had formed inside of her to try and help the child. Maybe give her a friend, give her someone to fight for. Maybe she could reach her.. or maybe she was deluding herself. "I'm so tired." she mutters as an afterthought, rubbing her brow.

"Well snap out of it."

She smirks, glancing back at him. He always knew what to say, even if it was to give her a swift kick in the backside. He was right, she needed to pull herself together and be of some use to these kids.

"Here we are!" Effie trills as she enters through the silently sliding door. Both Peeta and Katniss are on their feet immediately to greet their Tributes. Bryn entering first. He was a slender boy, tall for his age though he didn't look especially strong. He had sandy hair that swept over one side of his face, fairly long, the stylists would probably cut it and make it shorter. Long hair was something of a hindrance in the Arena. Got tangled in things, Katniss would know, she remembers getting her own caught up in a thorn bush. Had someone been on her tail, it would have cost her dearly. Bryn has bright eyes swimming with fear, he looks a little like he's moving through a world too big for him and he's daunted by it. A slight tremor to his voice as he holds his hand out to them.

"Hi.."

Katniss smiles, that maternal side of her kicking in in a way she hadn't quite expected. Wanting to throw her arms around the boy and tell him everything would be okay. He didn't have to worry. He'd come home. Probably a lie. "Hey, I'm Katniss.."

"I know who you are." He says boldly, smiling. She recognizes the look on his face. Despite everything, the kids feeling star struck. She cant hide her small blush, bowing her head. "You were amazing in the Arena."

Amazing? Strange choice of word. She wasn't sure what was amazing about killing people. "Well I was given some very good advice." She says quietly, taking his hand and shaking it. "Stay alive."

Bryn's smile falters and she suddenly feels bad for saying it. Peeta introduces himself while Katniss looks past Effie to the girl lurking behind her. Aneka was smaller than she had looked on the screen. Petite in build, not much taller than Prim. She had long straight black hair that fell almost to her waist and framed her face. Like it hadn't seen a haircut in years, perhaps since she was little. It was messy, most likely not even brushed. Her clothes weren't the Districts usual attempt at smart for Reaping day. She wore a dirty yellow dress with a ribbon around the middle. Scuffed leather shoes that didn't match even remotely. Not that fashion was a particularly huge concern around these parts. She was pale skinned, under a hot sun she'd burn easily. She must keep to the shade. The only real coloring in her was a sprinkling of freckles on her face, under her eyes and over her nose.

She stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes firmly on the floor. Until Effie puts a hand on her shoulders, making her flinch and look up like a frightened mouse. Katniss immediately steps forward, offering a hand out to her. "Hey, Aneka right?"

The girls eyes flick from Effie to her own and for a brief second Katniss is captivated by her gaze. Her eyes icy gray pools. They were hard.. frightened.

"Katniss." She says in a clipped tone like they'd met each other before and she wasn't especially glad to see her. "And Peeta."

"Hey, we're going to be your Mentors." Peeta says it in that kind, comforting tone of his. But Aneka seems to look right through him. Letting his words hang in the air.

"What are you going to teach us?" She asks. Katniss lowers her hand finally as it's evident the girl isn't going to take it and shake it.

"How to stay alive." she replied in a tone as calculated as the girls. It seems to get her attention, the two teenagers locking eyes once again. Almost like they're sizing one another up. Katniss hadn't felt that since she'd been face to face with Thresh in the Arena. To kill or not to kill? It sends a chill up her spine.

"Well I've done a pretty good job so far... are those strawberries?" She's so dismissive in her tone it seems to throw everybody off for a moment, until Effie chimes in.

"Yes! You'll find everything you could ever want right here, all courtesy of the Capitol.. such a wonderful gift! I mean I know it's a tough time for you and this perhaps wasn't how you saw your days panning out but..." Effies mouth snaps shut, knowing she's being blatantly ignored as the girl grabs a plate and begins loading it with food like she hadn't seen it in a year. Perhaps she hadn't All four watch as Aneka dips her fingers into sauces and soups, neglects the use of a spoon and just grabs handfuls of mashed potato and desserts and meat. Katniss knew what it was to feel hungry and had shovelled food into her own mouth on occasion, but this was so feral. It was captivating. What's more Aneka didn't seem to give a damn, taking a seat at the table and tucking in without a further word, it was like there was nobody else in the room. Like she needed nothing but the plate in front of her. Effie looks positively offended, gritting her teeth but forcing her smile back on her face, she looks to Bryn.

"Would you like to try some of the food?"  
>"I don't think I could eat." He says miserably, holding his hand over his stomach. Peeta and Katniss both nod, they'd felt the same way at first, until hunger had come to them as it always did. At first there's just this sick feeling of dread impossible to shake.<p>

"Well there's plenty if you do decide you would like anything. Now, I'll leave you in the care of your Mentors for a while then there's much we have to discuss regarding your Preparations."

"Preparations?" The boy asks quizzically.

"They want to make you look nice." Says Peeta.

"Before they throw you to the wolves." Katniss adds. Peeta jabs her in the ribs for saying such a thing. But it was true.

Effie trots out of the compartment and leaves them with their charges. Suddenly Katniss wished Haymitch was here, he'd know what to say to get through to the girl. It would be something terribly obnoxious and drunken but it would be better than anything she could think of. The spot in her heart for her mentor had grown considerably after the Games. For all his faults, Haymitch was a good man and he genuinely cared for them and their well being. He'd helped them when nobody else could and that wasn't something you forgot easily.

"So it was real huh?" Bryn asks, sitting down and looking at them both.

"What was?" Peeta counters.

"The Star Crossed Lovers.. my Mother said you were just play acting but.. it was real wasn't it."

Katniss shares a glance with her partner in crime.. partner in life.. partner in everything. Then gives a little nod. "It started out a story, but they say life imitates art.. and they're right."

Peeta smiles but says nothing about it. "We're not here to talk about us though."

"Surely you got enough of hearing about us during the Victory tour." She chuckles quietly, rolling her eyes. She'd never spoken so much about herself before in her life, it had been exhausting.

"We're not exactly experts at this but we're going to do what we can to help you." Peeta goes on, "answer any questions, guide you through the interviews and the training, the rating process, anything you need."

"Get you sponsors." She tries to sound like she knows what she's talking about but really, this isn't her area, and her attentions still on the girl who's bolting down food and not listening to them in the slightest.

"Well I think I got pretty good Mentors." Bryn smiles solemnly, "think District 12 can make it two in a row?"  
>"I don't see why not." Peeta answers.<p>

Aneka suddenly laughs, making them jump and look over at her. She steadies her gaze on them and sips on a glass of wine she'd poured for herself. Katniss hadn't even noticed they had wine.

"It might be two in a row." She giggles girlishly, though there's an undertone in there of something more vicious. "But it wont be you."

"What makes you say that?" Katniss asks, hackles raised.

"Look at him, he'll be killed before he even gets off the podium."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Katniss warns.

"Sorry I wasn't told we had to be nice to each other, last thing I knew I'm here to gut him. Would you rather I did it with a smile." She flashes one, and it's wicked.

"And I think it's time we take these two their separate ways." Peeta announces, getting to his feet. "Going to take him to his room and get him started on some prep.." He glances from Katniss to Aneka and back. "You okay with her?"

"Do I have a choice?" Katniss whispers. Peeta shakes his head, ushering the boy out. Katniss waits for the door to close before looking back at Aneka, shovelling a spoonful of sweet potatoes into her mouth. "Looks like it's you and me kid."

"Lucky me.. so tell me, Girl on Fire.. how do I win?"


End file.
